


AU ending for return 0

by Phillipe363



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Character lives fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8292577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: Basically John Reese survives instead of dying. Find out more inside. Reviews are always welcome.





	

**Hey guys**

**So I've recently began watching Person of Interest season 1 and in the process of getting the rest. It's a good show and I'm enjoying it. Now I discovered from listening to one of the commentaries for the pilot episode, that they where talking about having John Reese dying in the series finale. Naturally it bugged me enough that I had looked it up.**

**I discovered that Reese does end up dying in 5x13 and then well after a plot bunny or two I ended up writing this.**

**Do not own anything related to PoI.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Mid-morning in New York

A yellow taxi is making its way through the city streets and inside the back seat is John Reese. He's in his usual black suit jacket and pants with a white collar dress shirt that has the collar open. His hair is still cut similarly to military length.

John mind races over the past week since the Samaritan got destroyed by the Machine and the Ice-9 virus ended. Despite his speech to Finch, after the upload was complete the Machine instructed him to get off the roof just before a missile blew the building apart.

After spending a week, healing up from his wounds he decided to let his friends know he's alive and get back to work. The other day, he talked to Harold over the phone who is with Grace finally living a normal life and happy.

Which for so long he thought retiring with Jessica or Carter and living like Harold is doing would be the only way to ever have a normal life. Maybe it's getting nearly blown up by a missile for a second time in his life, but he's been wrong all along. Years ago Harold gave him a mission when he was nothing more than a homeless, broken man trying to drink himself to death due to his past in the CIA and losing Jessica.

That's his normal life of saving people and not settling down with kids and a picket fence.

Feeling the taxi come to a stop, John hands the driver a wad of cash and grabs his black overcoat before stepping out. As the vehicle drives off, John slips on his coat and turns to see Shaw with Bear by the leash walking forward.

"I thought you were dead, Fusco and me haven't heard from either of you" Shaw said.

"I survived and Harold's in Italy. I was kind of held up in a hospital this past week" John replied.

Suddenly a nearby pay phone, begins ringing which they walk over and John answers it. A few seconds pass of listening to the Machine then looking up at a nearby security camera, blinking with a red dot, John places the receiver back up.

"What did it say? We've got a new number?" Shaw asked.

"Yes we do. Let's get to work" John said.

John and Shaw head down the street and blend into the people disappearing.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that.**

**Now I have John living just because I can't find any real reason for him to die and after watching clips on You Tube, he could have gotten off. Also they could** **easily** **had Finch go find Grace without John dying.**

**John realizing he doesn't need to settle down with a wife and kids to have a normal live, is a reference to the interviews I read. Basically to sum it up I gathered that one of the main reasons they killed him off is because for Resse's character it wouldn't fit for him to settle down into a normal life with a family.**

**Onto this story, I figured John being the one to answer the phone would be a fitting way to end it. Especially since this is the same corner he was on at the end of the pilot episode and answered the phone in 1x23, so I'm tying it back into that.**

**Until next time**


End file.
